Naruto : Rise As A Demon, Fall As A Hero
by Metal Fin97
Summary: Naruto left Konoha without a trace. Several years later, an unknown Shinobi appeared as a new member of the Akatsuki with an unknown bloodline... Who is this man and where did he come from? Read to find out...(yeah my summary sucks...)


**Hello Fanfic readers... I present to you my first Naruto fanfiction that I ever published as certain fanfic author tried to pressure me to publish this...(*cough*TheWolfThatRunsFree*cough*)... Anyway I'm not good in English grammar so if I make some mistake I apologize in advance.**

**A/N : This is a dark/powerful Naruto fic. This fanfic is rated M for safety**

**I don't own Naruto. If I did...*grinned evilly***

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Hero's Breakdown**

**"**Finally I managed to fulfill my promise to Sakura-chan!" said Naruto excitedly. Currently, Naruto is carrying Sasuke on his back while sprinting towards Konoha. He managed to overwhelm Sasuke's **Chidori **with his **Rasengan **but he charged it just enough to knock the arrogant Uchiha out but it comes with a price... he has two **Chidori **holes on his chest while Sasuke only got a few scratches. He sprinted towards Konoha as fast as he could along with his Sensei, Hatake Kakashi.

At the Konoha's main gate, Sakura along with a group of civilians and fellow shinobi waited anxiously for the Uchiha's Retrieval team to arrive. After a while, Naruto can seen from afar, almost reach Konoha and he started shouting proudly, "Mission accomplished!" along with his foxy grin. Kakashi patted Naruto gently on his back, "I'm very proud of you, Naruto for not abandoning your teammate." Said Kakashi. The crowds started to cheered out 'NARUTO' repeated. Reaching the main gate, Naruto is welcomed by all of the civilians along with his fellow shinobi friends with warm smiles, beaming proudly for a fine Shinobi that he have become.

After Sasuke is taken to the hospital by the the medic, Sakura runs toward Naruto but come to a sudden halt when she noticed that Naruto is bleeding heavily from the fist-sized holes on his chest as he falls with a thud as his blood running down from his mouth.

"Naruto, you're bleeding...! Medic! we need to take him to intensive care unit...NOW!" yelled Sakura in panic as Naruto's eye started to close slowly as he become unconscious. A group of Medic nin appeared in a puff of smoke and almost immediately starting to carry out procedures to take him to the hospital...

**xxx One week later xxx**

"Oh yeah! It feels good to be able to get out from that damn hospital...they don't even served me while I'm in there with ramen! Thanks to the Kyuubi's Chakra I managed to get out from there early.' said Naruto. Shikamaru just walked alongside with him silently. 'You know, it's not good for your health to be eating 'that' while you are still recovering from your encounter with Sasuke." said Shikamaru stoically even though he is actually heading towards the same destination as Naruto, the Ichiraku Ramen stall. Naruto just replied with slight annoyance, "The one that you call 'that' is my favorite food man, got a problem with that!?" Shikamaru just replied simply, "Troublesome." while scratching the back of his head.

As they approached the ramen stall, they noticed a number of crowds swarming a stall just across the ramen stall but they decided to ignore it for now as both of them entered the ramen stall. "So what are you going to do? You're this village's hero now." said Shikamaru as both of them sit down. "It's a secret..." said Naruto. Shikamaru just sigh, "Let me guess, you're going to ask Sakura for a date, again right?"

"H-How did you know?" said Naruto, quite surprised. "Well actually you do that like every time you got back from a mission." He deadpanned.

**xxx Later the same day xxx**

"I think I should visit Sasuke-teme. He should be up by now." thought Naruto. Before he goes to the hospital, he stopped by at Ino's flower shop to buy some flower for Sasuke and for Sakura because he is confident that Sakura will definitely go out with him since he was the village's hero and the one that manage to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. He walked on the streets of Konoha proudly as people started to give him the recognition that he always wanted since he was a little boy. Some of the villagers even greeted him with genuine smile which he never get when he was little. When he reached the hospital, he simply walked to the receptionist, "Excuse me Miss, where is the Uchiha's room?" asked Naruto. "He's in room number 048, but he have a visitor right now but I don't think he'd mind to have another visitor." Said the receptionist.

Naruto started to walk but after a few step, he paused. He felt like he is being watched but decided to ignore it. He started to walk again but he noticed that there are footsteps behind him so he started to walk in a faster pace. When he looked back, a group young civilian girl with a few kunoichi is looking straight at him. He started to run for his freedom as the girls chases him while saying things like "marry me, Naruto-kun" or "I love you, Naruto-kun". While he was running, he managed to create a few Kage Bunshin to create some diversion for him to get away. He manage to hide in a hidden corner of the hospital. "Now I know how Sasuke feels like when he was chased by his fangirls. But in the positive or negative side, I have my own fangirls group now but it can't be helped. This is what I get for being the hero of this village." Said Naruto to himself.

After roaming around, trying to find Sasuke's room, he finally reached the room where Sasuke is placed. He was going to knock the door but paused when he heard moaning sound in the room. Naruto thought for a while before deciding to open the door slowly, as quiet as possible. What he see next tear his heart apart. His eyes widen to their stretching limit.

Sasuke, his best which he considers as a brother...is kissing with Sakura, his childhood crush, passionately. Sasuke is kissing Sakura with her back facing the door where Naruto is standing.

He felt that his heart is torn apart into pieces, shredded to tiny pieces. The wish to live his life with Sakura vanished into thin air, the feeling of betrayal is too much to take even for the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-tailed Fox. Tears is threatening to break lose as he try to suppress it from leaking out from his eyes but to no avail, his tears starts to slide on his whiskers-marked cheek. He doesn't even realize that he accidentally dropped the bouquets of flower that he bought for both Sasuke and Sakura.

After Sasuke breaks his kiss with Sakura, Sasuke then noticed that both of them is being watched by a pair of cerulean blue eyes, crying. He then realized that the one watching them is Naruto.

"Naruto..." Said Sasuke, softly. Sakura then turned to face Naruto but the tears from his face makes her realize what he might have witness, so she panicked. "N-Naruto... I-I can expla-" Sakura started to explain but interrupted by Naruto. "Don't bother explaining to me, Sakura. I am an idiot for thinking that once I bring Sasuke-teme to Konoha, you will come to love me. You might still see me as the dead-last or the dobe although I almost sacrifices my life, trying to save your Sasuke-kun." Said Naruto, still crying. "B-But..." Sakura tried to defend herself but get interrupted again by Naruto, "STOP GIVING ME ALL THOSE BULLSHIT! All the words that come out from your mouth is a lie. Now, I just realize that we were not meant to be..." Said Naruto, as he walks away. He left the two of the Team Seven's members in guilt. Sasuke gets up from his bed to try to catch up to Naruto but stopped at the doorstep when he notices the two bouquet of flowers on the floor. One is red and the other one is white. He picks up both of the flowers and when he found a cards in the red one and he starts to read it aloud. The words inside the card is adding the guilt in his heart and Sakura's because that card is forwarded to Sakura. Naruto stated in the card that he is actually serious about wanting to go out with Sakura and that he considers Sasuke as his blood brother that he never have.

**xxx That night xxx**

Naruto can be seen standing on the Hokage's Monument, crying to his heart content. He is devastated after the discovery earlier. His love one is taken away from him by his own teammate, the one that he considered as a brother. "There's nothing left for me here. I'm going to see Obaa-chan to tell to her about my departure from this village." Said Naruto to himself.

He started to jump from roof to roof until he finally reached the Hokage's Tower. He landed on the window of the Hokage's office which earned him a punch in the face from Tsunade. "You know, you should have use the door, brat." Said Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage. "I know but there is something important that I need to tell you." Said Naruto. "And what is it?" She asked. "I've decided to leave this village for some reason for good." He said. "WHAT! are you crazy or something?! I cannot allow you to do that. Even with my power as a Hokage, I cannot just let you leave without a good reason. You'll be labelled as a Missing nin!" She said, starting to lose her temper. "I know but I came here not to ask for your permission, but just to notify you." He replied, trying to avoid eye contact with her. "Are sure sure about leaving, brat? You already have what you wanted the most... the recognition of the villagers!" Tsunade stated. "Yes, I'm going to leave this midnight so I think this is goodbye then..." He said as he jumped from the window, landing softly on the ground. He starts to run towards his apartment.

That night, the villagers celebrates the success of retrieving the last Uchiha so the atmosphere are quite cheerful but not for Naruto. After he packed his bag with enough supply of ninja gears, he undone the headband that he used to wear and stare at it before he slashed his headband horizontally. He then tie it back on his forehead. "I will need to make a quick escape before anyone noticed that I left this village, or it will be troublesome." Muttered Naruto. He sneak among the trees' shadow to avoid detection. As he neared the main gate, he noticed that the guards there is slacking off a bit. So he tried to knock out one of the guards from behind but the other guards noticed him with his slashed headband so all of them swarms him, but he manage slipped through among them using a special smoke bomb.

He sprints towards the gate and after he passed through it, he looked back for the last time at Konoha. Then he started to run using the Kyuubi's Chakra to enhance his running speed, without looking back again.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? For the next chapter it's going to be a time skip...**

**Reviews please...**

**Please be easy on me, I'm a newbie...**

**See ya later, Fin97**


End file.
